Tails of a Human
by Weatherlady
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Saphira was turned into a human? I didn't think so... Enjoy!  Sorry, I'm brain dead right now on this one, it'll be a while for an update...


Sorry for slight OOCness. I don't own Eragon and co. Christopher Paolini does.

* * *

"Good morning, little one."

"Good morning, Saphira. Are you ready to fly?"

"Eragon, I was born ready to fly."

"Alright then, let's go!" called Eragon as Saphira lifted off into the air. This was usually how there mornings were spent at the Varden's camp in Surda, the brisk air swishing about them, the birds soaring beside them. It was the place where they were truly at home. So they went for a nice little flight, and then came back for the day's mission.

Eragon enjoyed the quiet time with Saphira. They could easily share thoughts without being disrupted. It gave them time to just let everything else go and relax. And then, after a peaceful flight, they would come down and have breakfast. Today, they would have it in Eragon's tent.

But then, things started to go wrong.

"Eragon, I'm not feeling well." moaned Saphira.

"Will you be alright?"

"Ugh, I don't—"Saphira started, but was interrupted by a rumbling sound. It appeared to be coming from Saphira. And then she began to shrink. It started off to where she just kept getting smaller, but then she began to get paler, and her snout shrunk into her head. Her magnificent claws began to take the form of human hands. And Eragon, who was thrown off guard, could do nothing to stop it.

When the transformation was complete, Saphira was gone. On the ground, unconscious, lying where Saphira once was, was a pretty young woman with long sky blue hair, deep sapphire eyes, and a sleeveless dress that seemed also to be made of sapphires. Eragon blinked once, twice, and a third time to make sure something wasn't wrong with his eyes. Then it hit him; someone, or something, had made Saphira disappear.

•••••

When Saphira regained consciousness, everything was much disoriented.

"Ugh, what just happened to me, little one?" moaned Saphira.

"Who are you? What have you done to Saphira?" Eragon cried.

"It's me, you silly human, I'm Saphira," retorted Saphira. "Eragon, what is going on?"

When Eragon didn't answer, Saphira looked up and saw blue hair in her face. Blue hair?

"ERAGON! WHAT. HAPPENED?"

"Saphira, I don't know," Eragon admitted worriedly. "I suppose someone turned you into a human."

"A… a… a… hu-human?"

"Look down."

Saphira complied, and saw her new human form.

"!" screeched Saphira.

Well that did it. Knowing that pretty much everyone in the Varden would now be aware of the female scream, coming from Eragon's tent, Eragon decided to try and comfort her. He sent her thoughts of all of the happy memories he could think of, but that only made her bawl harder.

"Saphira, everyone in Galbatorix's entire kingdom will have heard you by now!" Eragon complained.

"Oh… sorry Eragon," whispered Saphira. "It's just that everything is so… discombobulating!"

"Saphira, it's okay, I'll make you a dragon again somehow, I—"Eragon almost finished, but was interrupted by Elva marching in.

"Saphira! Seriously, I was trying to sleep in, but—"Elva stopped as she saw what had become of Saphira.

"Oh my goddesses, Saphira, what in the name of Islanzadi herself happened?" questioned Elva.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…ahem, sorry, these human emotions are KILLING me. I was just turned into a human. I have absolutely no clue who did it, but when I find out, they're going to regret it." Saphira threatened.

"Easy now, Saphira, I've noticed a very guilty conscience just now, and I'm betting that's who did it. C'mon, let's go see what happened." Elva urged.

But instead of getting up, Saphira started to whimper again, and she curled up into a neat little ball of blue on the ground.

"Umm, Elva, Saphira just got turned into a human, so, she's not better off physical wise than a… baby." Eragon explained. Saphira tried to snarl at Eragon, but it came out as more of a snort, and then Saphira went back to whimpering.

"Well then _teach _her! Seriously Eragon, we don't have all day! I'm going to go get breakfast, and when I get back, and you haven't taught her, I _won't _tell you anything!" Elva fumed, stalking off.

_This is just perfect,_ Eragon thought.


End file.
